


Riley’s Ficlets: Hajime/Chiaki

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Caring, Depression, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Video & Computer Games, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. Number 1: “Leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “Leave me alone.”  
> Hajime is having a bad day and Chiaki helps in the only way she can think of.

Chiaki adores Hajime; she hasn’t met someone who loves gaming almost as much as her in years, and spending time with him playing video games has become the highlight of her day. She’s also got a bit of a crush on him, but that’s not important; platonic or romantic, their relationship would be just as wonderful.

But sometimes… she notices something wrong with Hajime. Now, Chiaki’s social skills leave a lot to be desired (she was diagnosed with autism when she was thirteen, you see), so she’s not very good at asking what is wrong, but she still sees it. Some days when they meet up after school, she stares at him and finds Hajime gazing into space rather than focusing on his game, his expression miserable, and Hajime winces when he loses game after game. Sometimes, she wonders if he might cry.

One day, she hurries over to their favourite spot by the fountain with her Game Girl gripped in her hands, only to find Hajime on his back on the bench, staring up at the sky with a vacant expression.

“Hajime?” she says.

Hajime sighs heavily, not looking at her. “Leave me alone.”

“Huh?”

“Please, Chiaki, I want to be alone,” he says.

Of course, she obeys his wish, but her stomach clenches when she walks away and she can’t focus on her fame for the rest of the day. All she can think about is how sad the boy she loves looked, and what could possibly be wrong.

The next day, Hajime doesn’t look nearly as miserable, but still pretty down.

“Hey hey,” Chiaki says, waggling her fingers at him.

Hajime gives a very forced smile, waving in return. “Hi. Uh, sorry about yesterday.”

“No, it’s okay,” she says, sitting down beside him. “Everyone has days when they want to be alone. Are you feeling better today?”

“A bit. Sorry, really.”

“I said it’s fine. You don’t need to keep apologising.” Chiaki smiles and nudges his arm. “Wanna play?”

Hajime smiles, more genuinely this time. “Yeah, sounds good.”

He gets out his own handheld console and they start to play. But Hajime messes up and gets his worst ever score, and sighs heavily, slamming his console against his thighs.

“Shit!” he mutters.

“It’s okay, Hajime.”

“No it’s not,” Hajime says, gritting his teeth. “I can’t do anything right lately!”

Chiaki stares at him. “Hajime.”

“I’m useless,” he says, screwing his eyes up.

“Hajime?”

He sighs shakily, wrapping his arms around himself. “Why do you even hang around with someone as worthless as me?”

She has to do something. But what?

“You’re not worthless.”

“Yes I am. You should just leave me be and hang out with someone who isn’t fucking depressed about everything.”

“But I want to spend time with you,” Chiaki says, reaching for his hand.

“But why?”

“Because…” She leans closer, reaches up and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

Hajime opens his eyes, staring at her. “Chiaki?”

She smiles and kisses him again.


	2. “I’m sick.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime is unwell and Chiaki tries to help.

Chiaki stands outside the hotel, glancing up from her handheld console every few seconds. Like every morning, she and her classmates meet in the restaurant above to have breakfast together. But she always likes to wait for Hajime to appear so they can walk into the restaurant together. Chiaki has never experienced dating before, you see, so now she has a boyfriend, she wants to do everything with her.

She watches most of the others pass her with a smile and head upstairs, but not Hajime. Where is he?

Chiaki glances all around her and then saves her game, shoving her console into her backpack. He must still be in his cottage. She hopes he is okay. There haven’t been any murders in a week now, but that dread fills her and she breaks into an awkward run. He hasn’t been… murdered, has he?

Ignoring the confused look she gets from Nagito, Chiaki runs towards the cottages and stops outside Hajime’s. She takes a moment to steady herself, and then rings the doorbell. When she gets no response, she rings it again. And again.

She takes a deep breath, preparing to call for Monokuma to open his door by force just so she can check Hajime is still alive, but…

The door opens, Hajime stood in the doorway.

He is alive!

But… something must be wrong. Hajime leans against the door and his legs tremble, his face is all clammy with flushed cheeks, and his eyes are half closed. He is alive, but looks dreadful.

“Hi,” he says, voice weak. “Sorry it took so long to answer the door.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chiaki says. “What’s wrong, Hajime?”

“Oh… I’m sick.”

So that’s why he looks so awful.

“Oh, Hajime, you should’ve said. Can, can I come on?”

Hajime nods. “Sure.”

He stumbles further into his cottage and sits on the bed, groaning. Chiaki shuts the door and hurries over, sitting down beside him. She places a hand on his back, studying his weak appearance.

“What’s wrong specifically?” she asks.

Hajime shrugs, wrapping his arms around himself. “Not sure. I think… maybe the early stages of the flu or something.”

As they sit beside each other on the bed, Hajime starts to shiver. His body trembles and when his teeth chatter he clenches his jaw, and Chiaki wonders if he’s trying to hide this from her. But she has already noticed.

“Are you shivering?”

“Maybe.”

Chiaki sighs. “Hajime, get back under the blankets.”

He glances at her, and raises an eyebrow. “Yes, madam.”

As Chiaki smiles fondly, Hajime gets under the blankets. Trembling, he pulls the blankets right up under his chin and curls up on his side. Chiaki perches beside him, stroking his sweaty hair.

“If you want, I can ask Mikan to get you some medication,” she says.

“Think I’m okay for now,” Hajime mumbles. “But thanks.”

“Is… there anything I can do to help?” Chiaki asks.

Hajime looks at her, eyes drifting closed. “Stay.”

“Okay,” she whispers, smiling.


	3. “Isn’t this amazing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki sees a commercial and she and Hajime start to make plans.

“Hey, Hajime, look at this!” Chiaki says, jerking her head in the direction of the TV without taking her eyes off of the console in her hands; how can this girl be so good at multitasking. He never normally hears that level of excitement in her voice (Chiaki is a very chilled person, only getting hyper when talking about her favourite video games), so something pretty important must have happened.

“What is it?”

“That commercial. It’s advertising a gaming store that’s gonna open in the next prefecture. It’s not that far away and it just looks awesome.”

Hajime’s eyes focus on the TV, where the tail end of a commercial plays on the screen. Sure enough, it advertises a large store dedicated to gaming, selling video games, gaming laptops and every possible accessory Hajime can think of to do with gaming. He smiles; no matter Chiaki’s so pleased.

“You’re right. Looks like the perfect place for you, eh?”

Chiaki pauses her game and looks up; his girlfriend never makes eye contact, but she looks in his direction and gives him the loveliest smile. “Yeah, it really does. Isn’t this amazing?”

Hajime nods. He can take or leave gaming, to be honest, but the happiness that radiates from Chiaki when she talks about it seems to spread, igniting him with the same level of joy. He smiles, running his fingers through his messy hair. “Yeah, it is. When it opens, do you wanna go?”

“You mean… you’ll come too?” Chiaki says, staring at him with wide eyes as some of that happiness starts to fade.

“Sure I will. Why, did you think I wouldn’t?”

Chiaki shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. It’s just… watching me gaming is one thing, but travelling to a place we never visit to wander around a store with me in full otaku mode… won’t you be bored?”

Hajime shrugs, subconsciously copying her gesture. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter. Friends and family and couples do things for each other all the time. Plus…” He recognises his thoughts as sappy and his face starts to heat up, but he says it nevertheless. “Well, being with you when you’re so passionate about the things you love isn’t boring in the slightest.”

She grins, her cheeks going pink. “Thank you, Hajime.”

He lets out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “No problem. So, when does it open again?”

“Oh, January 27th,” she says, clearly having memorised the important details in the commercial.

“Let me think… yeah, I’m off work that day. How about you?”

“I don’t think so, but I can take some of my holiday if I need to. Wait… are you thinking of going there the day it opens?”

He grins. “Why not? They might give out free stuff and have limited edition offers.”

Chiaki sits bolt upright, nearly dropping her console. “Oh yeah, you’re right! We need to go the day it opens.”

Hajime crosses the room and kisses her. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
